


and you're mine

by choomchoom



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Technically some xenorelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choomchoom/pseuds/choomchoom
Summary: “Don’t be ridiculous, there’s a window in there,” Nautica said, not making even one bit of effort to get down.“So? We’re decent. Let them think this is typical bodyguard behavior in our culture.”“That’s not very good xenorelations practice,” Nautica said, wrapping her arms around Road Rage’s neck.
Relationships: Nautica/Road Rage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	and you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [docfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/gifts).



> My exchange fic for trineleader on twitter, who asked for nautirage sweet possessiveness leading to frantic in-the-next-room interfacing. Thanks for the great prompt, this was fun! 
> 
> Find the rest of the exchange fics [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/153xNRDZCrsqfCDXkoLsc2TR7m4Rep6zFNYKNRSO3A0k/) (and stay tuned just in case I ever figure out how ao3 collections work).

Road Rage watched as Nautica pressed her cheek to the alien’s and then repeated the same thing on the other side. The alien bent to kiss Nautica’s hand and Nautica repeated the gesture before finally, _finally_ stepping away and walking back over to Road Rage.

“You’re quiet,” Nautica said. It didn’t even resemble a question. Too knowing, like always.

“That was _intimate_ ,” Road Rage said.

Of course that wasn’t enough explanation for Nautica. She tilted her head to the side, as if she somehow couldn’t understand why Road Rage had said that. “It’s the standard farewell in their culture.”

“Maybe so, but it isn’t standard in ours.” Road Rage tried to cross her arms but Nautica slipped her hand into one of Road Rage’s before she could complete the motion. That tiny gesture was enough to dock half of Road Rage’s tension.

“I’m happy to honor their traditions, because it’s my job and my passion and I want to learn about them. I’m sorry it made you uncomfortable.” Nautica squeezed Road Rage’s hand, and when Road Rage looked towards her she was smiling, a mischievous edge to it that made Road Rage want to get the two of them back to their shuttle _now_.

After a few less-formal farewells, Road Rage was finally stepping on board behind Nautica. Road Rage activated the locking procedures and started up the engine warm-up cycle. They were still parked in the shuttle bay, surrounded by the other attendees of the conference they’d been here for Nautica to speak at, but the back section of the craft was closed off and didn’t have any windows. Road Rage had no reservations about pulling Nautica towards her and taking her lips in an urgent kiss.

Nautica brought her hands to Road Rage’s shoulders, giving the illusion holding her against the wall, and pulled back, just an inch. “We shouldn’t – they could hear –”

“We’ll be careful.” Road Rage kissed Nautica again, and this time Nautica didn’t object, instead wrapping her arms around Road Rage’s neck and her legs around Road Rage’s waist. Road Rage could hold her up easily like this, but she flipped them around so that Nautica could lean her back against the wall and had a little more maneuverability.

Nautica used the new position to grind down against Road Rage’s interface panel. Road Rage gasped and Nautica, always shy to smile in public, grinned. Still holding Nautica up, Road Rage leaned forward to kiss the sensitive exposed wires on the side of Nautica’s neck. Nautica writhed against her, heels and fingers digging into Road Rage’s plating. With Nautica balanced against the wall, Road Rage moved one hand to the seam on the front of Nautica’s interface panel, tracing it with a deceptively gentle touch that made Nautica strain toward her for more contact. Road Rage gave it eagerly, massaging the seams of Nautica’s panel until it retracted. Nautica ground down against her so that Road Rage’s fingers were at the edge of her valve.

“Now if _this_ was part of a culture’s standard farewell, it would be over the line,” Road Rage said, and Nautica’s laughter turned into a gasp as Road Rage’s fingers made contact with the lining of her valve.

“Mm. I would – would love to meet that society, if it existed, but I – I see your point – ah!”

Road Rage focused her movements on the spot that had made Nautica gasp, and Nautica leaned her head against Road Rage’s neck, venting heavily enough that Road Rage could feel the warmth entering her own seams. Nautica’s valve clenched around Road Rage’s fingers and her hands clenched on the plating of Road Rage’s back as she overloaded.

Nautica’s fans were still screaming from the overload when her hand crept around, tracing the seams that made Road Rage shiver all the way down to Road Rage’s spike casing. Nautica traced the casing gently, questioning. Road Rage wasn’t the hugest fan of spiking, not usually, but the thought of overloading inside Nautica while holding her up was _plenty_ to make her retract her panel. Her spike pressurized into Nautica’s hand, already stroking, and Road Rage gasped at the sensation.

Nautica repositioned herself so that Road Rage’s spike sank into the heat of her valve, and the gasp she exuded at Road Rage’s first thrust was…maybe not in line with the promised “quiet.” But the shuttle’s engine was growling now, the shuttle already shaking a little with it, so the people outside most likely wouldn’t be able to be quite sure what it was they were hearing.

Nautica’s hands dug deep into seams on Road Rage’s side, deep enough that Nautica could probably feel the charge racing through Road Rage’s frame in the tips of her fingers. Her optics burned with her own impending overload and her fans roared as Road Rage thrust into her, deeper and deeper.

Road Rage’s world had narrowed to the inside of the shuttle. Nautica filling all of her senses, and the sound of the shuttle’s engine drowning out the sounds of their activities from being heard by the others on the platform. She overloaded like that, so hard her optics glitched, and she felt Nautica’s valve squeeze around her spike as she overloaded too.

The overload lasted a long time. Road Rage stood steady through it, holding Nautica up.

For a long moment after, they stayed exactly where they were, Road Rage’s spike in Nautica’s valve, Nautica clinging to Road Rage. Road Rage felt Nautica’s face soften into a smile and she took that as cue to start to disengage, gently sliding out of Nautica and tucking her spike away before sliding Nautica’s panel closed. Nautica peppered kisses onto whatever part of Road Rage’s helm was in easy reach as she worked. When she finished she caught Nautica’s mouth in a kiss, and they kept kissing for what felt like quite a while.

Eventually, though, the growling of the engine got too loud to ignore. It had to be fully charged by now, and probably eating into its coolant supply with the warmth down on-planet. Any moment their shuttle would get a ping from the port, clearing them to take off.

Still, though, when Road Rage tried to gently pull away, Nautica grumbled at her wordlessly and pulled her back for another kiss. Road Rage let her have it – the fact that Nautica wanted to be here, draped against her, was in that moment more important than anything else in the world.

Logic and the desire to maintain good diplomatic relations with this species and also keep their jobs must have won out on Nautica’s end, though, because she pulled away a moment later with a heavy sigh. She shifted like she expected Road Rage to set her down, but Road Rage just stepped back a bit, waited for Nautica to adjust herself, and carried her over to the entrance to the cockpit.

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s a window in there,” Nautica said, not making even one bit of effort to get down.

“So? We’re decent. Let them think this is typical bodyguard behavior in our culture.”

“That’s not very good xenorelations practice,” Nautica said, wrapping her arms around Road Rage’s neck as Road Rage walked through the door into the cockpit. Road Rage tried not to be disappointed at the fact that there weren’t even any aliens left in the shuttleport to witness her little performance.

She settled them both down on the captain’s chair. Nautica rearranged herself to take a more comfortable position on her lap and wrapped one of Road Rage’s arms around herself as they took off.

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Nautica said as they sailed towards the edge of the planet’s atmosphere.

“What?”

“I’m yours. And you’re mine,” Nautica stated, as if it were a simple truth of the universe that she was lecturing about. She tangled her fingers with Road Rage’s, securing Road Rage’s arm around herself. “And that makes me so, so happy. I didn’t mean to make you jealous.”

Road Rage adjusted herself so that she could kiss the side of Nautica’s helm. “I’m not upset,” she said. “You were doing your job. I know that, and I trust you. And…” She moved her free hand to the smooth plating just above Nautica’s panel. “It’s okay if you sometimes make me a little jealous.”

Nautica grinned, which Road Rage could just barely make out from its reflection in the windshield. “I’ll keep it in mind.”


End file.
